Sunturion
Sunturion is the name of two fictional characters that appear in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The first character, also called Arthur Dearborn debuted in Iron Man #143 (Feb. 1981) and was created by writer David Michelinie and penciller Bob Layton. The second character, Mike Stone, first appeared in Daredevil #224 (Nov. 1985) and was created by writer Jim Owsley and penciller Dan Jurgens. Fictional character biography The Roxxon Energy Corporation in conjunction with the Brand Corporation, their genetic research subsidiary, convert Roxxon employee Arthur Dearborn into a being of living microwave energy called Sunturion[1] who serves as crew and guardian for "Star Well I", a Roxxon solar satellite that orbits Earth and transmits microwave energy to the planet; the transformation was required as otherwise the cost of developing Star Well to provide for a full crew would have made the project too expensive, but as Sunturion Dearborn's personal requirements were fairly limited and he could do far more work than any normal man. An accident on Star Well I results in the death of the entire town of Allentown, Iowa, and Iron Man arrives to investigate and meets with Dearborn. Learning that Dearborn is Sunturion, the pair prevent a meteor shower from damaging Star Well I. After discovering that Star Well I is in fact a Roxxon satellite, Iron Man locates and deactivates a self-destruct device when company director Jonas Hale learns of Iron Man's presence and attempts to destroy the satellite. Iron Man advises Sunturion that, despite his admiration for Dearborn's goals, the satellite is now evidence of Roxxon's criminal activities and must be confiscated. Sunturion attacks Iron Man as he disables the satellite, and during their battle Star Well I's core drifts into Earth's atmosphere. Sunturion apparently sacrifices himself to boost Iron Man's deflector beam, allowing the satellite to be harmlessly deflected into the Gulf of Carpentaria.[2] Roxxon later develops a suit of armor in an unsuccessful attempt to reform Dearborn. The armor is lost at sea, and is eventually found by truck driver Mike Stone while on a fishing trip in Florida. Stone uses the armor to take revenge on a former employer and encounters Daredevil. Lacking Dearborn's mutagenic modifications, Stone is absorbed by the armor, and dissipates into the atmosphere when Daredevil damages it.[3] Roxxon eventually re-integrates Dearborn's energy form, intending to use him against "Stratosfire", a former female Roxxon employee with abilities almost identical to those of Sunturion. Originally the corporate symbol for Roxxon (as Iron Man is for Stark International), Stratosfire turns against the company when a close friend is murdered for speaking with Tony Stark (Iron Man's alter ego). Sunturion locates Stratosfire and activates her "Zed Control": a Roxxon-implanted self-destruct device that dissipates Stratosfire's microwave energies and reverts Dearborn to his human form.[4] Dearborn regains his powers as Sunturion during an encounter with Spider-Man, who is attempting to prevent the theft of a payload of the metal vibranium. Powers and abilities Arthur Dearborn is a normal human who undergoes a mutagenic modification process that converts him into microwave energy. In this converted state Dearborn is capable of projecting microwave energy; creating force fields; teleportation; flight; and absorption of solar radiation to replenish his own energy. The armor found by Mike Stone provides the wearer with abilities similar to those of Dearborn’s energy form. To power itself, however, the armor converts the wearer into microwave energy. In other media Television *The original version of Sunturion appears in the Iron Man episode "Cell of Iron" with Arthur Dearborn voiced by David Warner and Sunturion voiced by Tom Kane.[6] His appearance in human form was based on another character named Abner Doolittle who is a scientist working for the Roxxon Energy Corporation. Arthur Dearborn's origin is altered having suffering from a deadly disease that he wiped out with a unique form of microwave energy. The treatment's side effects included the ability to transform into Sunturion, and an uncontrollable emitting of radiation, deadly to all others around him. The Star Well station was created to be his sanctury and was targeted by A.I.M. causing Iron Man to help Sunturion defend it. Ultimately, Dearborn/Sunturion sacrifices himself stopping the Star Well station from crashing into New York city. *A large, sun-motif, Makluan construct termed as "The Sunturion" appears in the Iron Man: Armored Adventures episode "The Might of Doom". The huge construct is shown unmoving at the end of the episode as the sword-wielding guardian of the seventh Makluan Ring when Gene Khan and Howard Stark arrive in its temple. In the episode "Enter: Iron Monger," Sunturion is stated to have been defeated by Gene (off-camera) when Gene shows he now has the seventh ring that it was protecting. Role in Ultima Arthur Dearborn thought he had heard the last of Roxxon Oil and AIM followin his decision to reform from a life of evil and fight against his former employers to the death... But he was wrong. Very wrong. No sooner had he sacrificed himself to stop Roxxon Oil when he felt his soul return to his body and bond with a Makluan Guardian of the same name...no thanks to Padro Lodo and the Mandarin! The result of this resurrection/fusion turned Arthur Dearborn into a Human/Makluan hybrid wearing a cybernetic fusion of his old spacesuit and the Makluan Sunturion's armor, and under the Mandarin's power. Now Sunturion is a member of the Hand, being forced to fight Iron Man and the Society against his will thanks to the Mandarin's hypnosis. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Neo Masters of Evil Category:The Hand